Darshe
Darshe is a biological abomination created by Tuffle scientists. He has the power and genes of the strongest races gathered from throughout the universe including Kaioshin, Makaioshin, Saiyan, Namekian, Majin, Gods(Such as Bills from the Dragon Ball Z Battle of The Gods Movie) and more. He has since become one of earths greatest and most infamous figures and is envied by many as "The Ultimate Lifeform". For a long while he thought he was a normal human, but that was later disproven and discredited. Being a humanoid howerver, and posessing him human genes and bodily organs, he refuses to forsake his pride as a human, or rather, a "Sapien" as is the true name of the humans the he learned after pursuing the first two Super Sapiens and gathering power and knowledge from their many different experiences. Darshe is easily one of the most powerful beings in all creation, standing at the top of the chain, and reaching the very pinnacle of his Legacy. After the events of his series, Dragon Ball SS, Darshe synchronizes and merges with "Lucifer Shenron" becoming the one and the same being and transforming him into a fully fledged Dragon God. Appearance Behavior Darshe is a complicated being. It seems that he was once inherently and undeniably wicked. He wanted to rule over the universe, recognised as their supreme ultimate and only god, and would do anything to achieve this. Because of this he was acknowledged as the single greates wizard of black heart and darkness in existence, surpassing babidi, bibidi, and more due to his evil nature, selfish intentions, and murderous, destructive and reckless personality. However, Darshe has been greatly, GREATLY influenced by his allies, and over time there has been proof of his growing compassion. He is still widely regarded as a monster, but is not so much viewed as a horror or evil being in the eyes of innocent beings. The truth is, whether he wants to admit it or not, Darshe is a completely selfless person and has always willingly gone out of his way to protect others. He lives by a strict code of an honorable warrior and does not even believe in using his power as a means of recreation. For this reason he will not accept challenges or even acknowledge those that wish to fight him unless that are a direct threat to the lives of the innocent. Due to the horrors he experienced as a child, he swore that he would fight and stand up for the lives of the innocent and perserve the peace and preciousness of life on earth and as many different species throughout the universe as he could. He is very strict, stern, and coolheaded and does not ever speak, his eyes and ears constantly on the lookout for a threat that could raise its head at any moment. Darshe never displays the slightest hint of arrogance or self righteousness even in spite of his godlike power. He believes there is no such thing as too much power and is always constantly striving to obtain more, all for the sake of protecting the innocents in the universe. Darshe becomes utterly infuriated when he witnesses or becomes aware of evil deeds, and while merciful in his ways, he is by no means naive and is more than willing to put the dogs in the world who are beyond help down. He always gives his opponents one last chance to yield and forsake their evil ways, and as such he spares them if they agree to his terms, but he can sense if they are lying. Darshe is also an extremely dfficult person to lie to and deceive, seeing through any ruse or falsehood that is set before him easily. Darshe is the ultimate bane of all things evil and un just in this universe, and when in battle he does not like to talk and never trash talks, looks down on, or underestimates his opponents even when they are clearly leagues beneath him. All he is, is mercy, love kindness, and absolution. Biography Darshe was born soon after an apocalyptic event that rendered the tuffle species nearly extinct even after they had been brought back by the dragon balls thanks to a wish, after the events of Dragon Ball Z. Darshe was created by scientists on a moonbase for the purpose of manufacturing the "ultimate warrior". He was chosen of 3 other potentials to have experimental technologies placed within him but he mutated and in a freak accident, he and the two other projects powers surged out of control and destroyed the entire moon in an explosion. Here they floated through space, Darshe falling to planet earth, the fate of the other two being completely unknown. Relationships Natural Ability Power Level From nothing to everything, Darshe was a child of humble beginnings, albeit he had an abnormally large growth rate. After his 10 year training in the other world, Darshe's help was enlisted to save the universe. Upon this, King Kai once bitterly referred to Darshe as an "Arrogant Destroy of Universes" which is something that may shed light on the true extent of his power. Darshe has nigh infinite power that constantly replenishes itself at an alarmingly fast rate. Continuous usage of devastating moves barely put a dent in his chi. After ascending to Godhood, Darshe's power became so great that he has to hold back the true extent of his power so as to not involuntarily effect the universe on a potentially deadly and apocalyptic scale. After he emerged from the afterlife as a god his power was so exceedingly insane that just his mere existence warped and violently discolored spacetime all across the universe. Upon his descent to earth he involuntarily brought both the sun and the moon out at the same time and turned the sky pink like that of the afterlife realm, having to lower his defenses and chi to the bare minimum so that he did not effect his surroundings and put the people of earth in danger. Darshe's mere presence is noted to be insanely and monstrously overwhelming. Kibito Kai compared darshe while in his restricted state to "witnessing billions of stars exploding point blank" in his face. After his return to planet earth from the afterlife darshe's mere existence was putting mortal lives in danger, and could be sensed entire dimensions apart by those in the makai realm, causing all those experiencing it to enter a strange state of shock and decay. My meerly facing in his direction, Darshe brought his former mentor, John Adams to his knee's, and even completely knocked out kadia after planting a gentlemans kiss on the back of her hand as a method of greeting her after such a long time. By this time, Darshe had to constantly restrict a vast, vast majority of his total output so as to not involuntarily murder his own allies under the weight of his own chi. He may have reached Anti-Ki but there is a glaring, anomolous distinction between his ki and other energy signatures throughout the universe. King Kai even went so far so as to assume that Darshe's ki has obtained a nature entirely unto its own, as his energy remains unseen and unfelt in any other being throughout the entire unvierse. By the end of his legacy, Darshe becomes the supreme being in the entire all of the known creation within his multiverse, and is easily, one of, if not the single most powerful being in all creation. His power not only reaches but is stated to "surpass infinity itself", and has subsequently evolved into something unrelated to ki alltogether, transforming into a completely and utterly godlike force which is superior to other means of power in its nature and being alone. This can be equated to but not exactly described in the same was as Anti-Ki is. Strength Each one of his punches are worth the force of Super Dragon Fists and Darshe's knuckles alone hold enough force behind them to pulverize stars. Even the most durable of opponents are severaly damaged by Darshe's attacks that have been conditioned to become "supreme fists" in the martial arts realm. By flicking his finger in its general direction he destroyed a rogue planet heading for him. When fighting an enemy of extremely great power, Darshe had enough strength to do a hand stand and literally, push the planet out of orbit so as to avoid the impending enemies attack and just as casually move it back into place without displaying the slightest visible effort on his face or in his mannerisms while doing so. Upon the completion date of his training in the realm of the kai's, fighting with a multiform technique alone was enough to bust entire dimensions in a specialized training Hyperdimension that was bigger than a multiverse. Darshe has also show the ability to casually get to where he needs to go by shattering the dimensional walls and stepping through, thus getting to his destination. Speed Darshe can run, fly, fight, and even walk at speeds clocking it at hundreds of billions of times greater than the speed of light itself. The universe is like a mere playground to him thanks to his speed. All of his attacks appear as mere twitches, if they can be even witnessed at all by his opponents, and his enemies often do not know that he has attacked them until long after he has already hit them and done significant damage to their bodies. His incredible speed leads his opponents to assume that he exists in more than one place at a time due to seemingly his multiple bodies fighting at one time. Darshe's speed is also so immense that he completely forgoes the usage of teleportation techniques due to the fact his physical movement speed alone is enough most of the time. After his training in the realm of the kai's he reached synchronization with his instant movement, combat, and perception, and now utterly transcends spacetime and movemen speeds concept alltogether. Durability Darshe is extremely hard to bring harm and damage to, and can survive, or even casually shrug off the full powered attacks of powerful beings, and ignore attacks that would likely kill or completely erase other strong beings. Even before his permanent ascendancy to Godhood, Darshe's body was already harder than the finest katchin based constructs in the universe. He is capable of completely ignoring the force of blackholes and was capable of flying into the heart of a supernova and coming out the other side without sustaining damage. Extremely strong attacks from trained martial artists do not even make Darshe flinch and during his fight with the strongest human warriors of earth, he literally did not even recognise that he was being hit until long after he had been due to how little damage and power even strong blows have against him. Bloodless Combat Darshe has an incredible unexplainable willpower that allows him to fight without a single drop of blood coursing through his system. This was first seen when he did battle with Toro The Devilman as a prebubescent teen, having all the blood drained from his body he was still able to fight mantaining all his strength seemingly through the usage of willpower alone. He can continue fighting after losing every last drop of blood in his body and has reached a point where he can survive while his body is gaunt and his skin has turned a sick pale grey as proof of all his blood being drained out. Organless Combat Darshe is famous for being not the strongest fighter in the universe, a title sought by many, but rather he is regarded as the "toughest" fighter in the universe in that he is ridiculously hard to kill and put down permanently. This is thanks to the various alien physiology incorporated in his design. Darshe has shown the ability to keep on fighting casually and easily after having his vital organs destroyed, his eyes destroyed, and even continue fighting after having his heart ripped out while a hole remains in his chest. He can continue doing this even if all his body parts are sliced off and will maintain a perfect coherence even with half of his brain completely and utterly crushed and reduced to nothing. Willpower As stated above numerous times, Darshe has heavily illustrated his incomparable willpower time and time again. He was once absorbed by a Majin that regarded himself as powerful as Buu, when only after a few minutes, Darshe overpowered the mind of said Majin and completely subjugated his body, transforming it and assimilating it into his own, effectively reversing the absorption effect that strong Majins are infamous for. When he had the majins curse spell set upon him, it was completely and utterly beneath his notice alltogether, and did not work in the slightest. This at the very least shows he has more willpower than Vegeta at the time of his own brainwashing by the Majin transformation spell. Darshe's incredible willpower also allowed him to involuntarily remove the restrictor which is naturally set on the brains of living creatures. Usually, beings in the universe are only capable of using a fraction of their true power, but Darshe, thanks to constantly straining and training his willpower due to being in dangerous situations, has unknowingly removed this limiter and utterly destroyed it, allowing to always 100% of his brains true power at all times, something which proves as a detriment to his enemies. This aspect of Darshe's power was also one of the many secrets to his abnormally huge strength, and was first noticed by master roshi. Dead Combat Even in the situation that Darshe is murdered, and all activity in his braind and body ceases, he still, refuses to bow down. Whether it be muscle memory, echoes of life, the influence of the countless different biological super functions in his system, or the work of a force beyond it all, Darshe continues to stand up and fight while knocked out, unconcious, or even completely and utterly dead. Albeit he is weakened significantly, his power is still great enough that he can inflict the finishing blow to opponents that he has significantly weakened. He first used this after his second death, and it was assumed by Dr. Briefs that Darshe would not break until he had completed his duty of protecting the earth and saved the lives of the innocent from impending doom. Sensory System Darshe has obtained perfect harmony with his five senses and can perfectly administrate and control them as his own property while blocking out all outside influences such as illusions, mirages, hypnosis, numbing, pain, and more. Sight, smell, touch, hearing, and even taste have become sharpened and perfected, thus allowing him to perceive things that escape even the most hardened of battle ready warriors. He can even pick out and list all the ingredients in some of the worlds finest and most elaborate gourmet dishes, or pick out and perfectly create a map of complex and unique surfaces that he has touched with his finger. His hearing is such that he can listen to conversations happenning entire continents away or zero in on the tiniest, most subtle detail with his eyes while blocking everything else out with artificial camera apeture. Subatomic Reconstitution In the extreme situation that darshe faces a threat or force great enough to bring harm to his body, he can heal and regenerate at an alarmingly fast rate. Entire organs, body parts, bones, and cells right down to the tiniest and most minute detail can restore themselves the instant that they detect damage, literally coming back from a few moments ago. This is an extremely useful ability which stems from Darshe's biological mutant side, and makes him even more difficult to defeat or permanently neutralize. Even his brain itself can restore from complete destruction, and his entire body can return to a perfect state of its former self even if he is reduced to a mere state of primordial neucleas. Darshe's ability though is not regeneration, it is reconstitution on a divine scale. Even if parts of his body, organs, cells are destroyed utterly, and even if not the tiniest trace of blood or a single strand of DNA is left behind after he has sustained damage, he will still return, reconstitute, and come back to life, as this divine capability literally allows him to quite shockingly, come back from absolutely nothing. This is one of the highest caliber feats of healing, surpassing Cell & Buu's regeneration and ability come back from sustaining damage by leaps and bounds alltogether. This may also serve as another contributing factor to Darshe's supposed "perfect immortality" that he has been famed to posess by innocents. The 6th Sense Darshe has mastered the 6th sense. Only those who have reached a perfect state of zen and physical or mental alignment are capable of tapping into the 6th sense, at least, as what as been told by word of Darshe himself. The 6th sense is a divine all-seeing force in the human body referred to as "Intuition and Instinct". It allows him to perform a variety of extraodinary and miraculous godlike feats such as precognition, mind reading, and more. Mastering intuition and instinct has given him a ridiculously close to flawless understanding and perception of his enemies and combat nature. The 6th sense is unusually mystic and miraculous and its true functions are not yet fully understood or revealed but Darshe has obtained full mastery over it. The 6th sense allows Darshe to see into and perfectly discern the true natures, hearts, and even measure an enemies strength, skill, and power right down to the techniques they use. He can also read their electromagnetic waves and perceive multiple omens such as the death omen which hangs over people who are about to die or will meet their death in a matter of hours or less. The 6th sense also grants Darshe the ability of fortune telling amongst other mystic capabilities like aura reading allowing for intention discernment, and seeing through the guises and defenses of others, even if they have taken precautions so as to hide said intentions. The 7th Sense Upon reaching Super Sapien 2 Darshe unlocked the Seventh Sense which allowed him to perceive above spacetime concepts. He could perfectly see the movements of fast enemies that were previously invisible to him, and thus gained the ability to burn his ki to entirely new levels without putting strain or effort into it. Upon unlocking this sense, King Kai sensed it and was forced to reel back in trepidation, describing it as though the power of "an entire universe" had just opened up within Darshe's body, and a constant energy output emulating the force of the Big Bang itself was now flowing out of Darshe. Due to his little control over it at the time, Darshe's blows and attacks destroyed hundreds, billions of galaxies as thouh they were composed of glass, though after more training from his Mentor John Adams, he learned to safely release the power. By the time that Darshe ascended to Super Sapien 3 he was already skilled enough in the 7th sense to unleash power that damaged an enemies armor that had above universal durability, doing so without so much as a single casual punch. The 8th Sense Darshe has obtained a godlike amount of ki awareness, and has obtained the ability to burn his ki to the 8th sense. This sense is well within the realm of the gods and causes the body, mind, and soul to become perfectly synchronized with the entire universe. This was the source of Darshe's nigh infinite ki initially. Being one with the entire universe allows Darshe to reach the center of Zenith and the supreme stage of enlightnment that can make him nigh omniscient, perceiving all things and events past present and future, but also for allowing a significantly more monstrous increase in power output. This also allows his perception and senses to become omnisensitive, and his eyes perceive time in "omnichronological" levels meaning that regardless of how fast, even if his opponent has achieved instant speed, he will be able to perceive it and react to it. The 9th Sense Also known as The "Supreme Sense" utilized by the gods. It causes the mind to reach its perfect, final stage of evolution, becoming one with the multiverse and making the ki capacity inside Darshe's body exceed infinity alltogether. With infinite Ki darshe obtains the ability to create and cause and control them to lead to any effect. This has been demonstrated in the form of reality warping, spacetime manipulation, ignorance of universal laws and physics, probability manipulation, concept control, causality manipulation. The ultimate root of this ability is the ability to become aware of and subsequently govern origin itself. Eternal Atoms Different to and not the source of Darshe's divine reconstitution abilities. The atoms which compose the entirety of Darshe's body are not only in the physical plain, but exist in multiple differet plains throughout the totality of the universe. Specifically, his body and its atoms exist in billions of different hyperdimensions at the same time. This makes it nigh impossible to cause his erasure even if it wasn't diffcult enough already Even if he is obliterated right down to the tiniest strand of DNA destroyed, he will come back unless he is specifically killed in all those billions of different ways at the exact same time. There is a method of bringing true destruction to these atoms but the technques or power required to destroy the eternal atoms are not known. Darshe himself knows the ability of destroying Eternal Atoms and all those at exist in adjacent hyperdimensions at the same time. It comes down to a single extraodinarily powerful and insanely difficult method as stated by Darshe himelf, but no more than that has been revealed. But even if one is capable of mustering the power to destroy Eternal Atoms, nothing slows down the regeneration process, which happens at literally, hundreds of quadrillions of times faster than the speed of light. Techniques Instant Movement He can be anywhere he wants in the universe instantly, and has mastered the extremely useful instant movement technique used by the kai's. He has had a natural understanding of this technique due to the kai genes in his body and was making liberal usage of it before he even knew what it was, how it worked, or even what the name of the technique was. This also functions as a method of teleportation as he can instantly transmission between dimensions such as the mortal realm, the afterlife, hell, and many many more without so much as a snap of the fingers. Darshe's instant movement has also been employed in other useful applications Instant Combat Achieved by a complete disregard and ignorance of spacetime and the laws of physics, but also utlizes Instant Movement as a triggerpoint. Darshe's patented instant combat is unque and insanely deadly, and is in no way similar to the battle fought by Meta Cooler and Goku in the timeless dimension used by Instant Transmission. The moment where he begins and ends his attack is the exact same instance, the one and the same picosecond, attosecond, even less than the smaller measurement of time as it has been hinted by Darshe himself. This is not to be confused with instant transmission combat. Kaio-ken One of Darshe's many built in abilities is the Kaio-ken technique. He has gradually mastered it to untold heights over the course of his life and first discovered his ability to utilize it at the world martial arts tournament. This technique is actually another contributing factor to Darshe's abnormally awesome power. Due to the fact his cells and genetic structure were not only programmed with the technique but planned to be able to burn it to unsurpassed levels, Darshe's body has entered a constant state of Kaio-ken. This causes his chi to rise at alarmingly high rates, being multiplied with every passing millisecond he is powering up. He multiplies his ki by thousands, maybe tens of thousands and beyond as a mere prepubescent boy, and that number has only increased with the training he has undergone to harness greater power of the Kaio-ken. Kamehameha Darshe has mastered the Kamehameha and can unleash it in the form of a particularly strong energy wave. His Kamehameha has become so powerful, concentrated, and strong that it can cause the complete destruction of the atoms of objects and beings that are caught in the energy waves path. Darshe has also obtained mastery over the several other variants of Kamehameha and has even developed several of his own variants of the attack, such as the Plasma Kamehameha, which fires trillions and trillions of energy threads in a nigh omnidirectional fashion all around the bodies of his enemies, piercing them and tearing them to pieces, or The Kame Meteor Fist, focusing the power of billions of kamehameha into the force and shape of fists and releasing them point blank on the enemies body in the form of a powerful punch attack, tearing them apart in the process. After Darshe's ki becomes infinitely endless, the time where he charges and unleashes his kamehameha is effectively destroyed, having enough power to unleash any form of Kamehameha instantly. Darshe's normal Kamehameha has become more powerful than a Big Bang Kamehameha X10000, all while being at its lowest level of power. His kamehameha has become so powerful that whatever its beam sweeps over or catches is instantly destroyed right down to the subatomic level. Darshe is stll capable of unleashing his kamehameha after charging its power but he prefers not to due to how much danger it puts the surrounding universes in danger. Conduit Fist A form of training which makes direct usage of the Zen state of perfection that Super Sapiens are prone to entering and making usage of. By completely blanking ones mind and achieving a perfect state of nothingness, The body becomes a giant, constantly recharging battery without limitation. This is used as a means of compressing millions and millions of hours worth of training within the space of a few minutes. He was first taught this technique by his mentor John Adams, which was a particularly impressive feat, as not even Kadia in her immense genius and intellect was capable of reaching the state in order to perform Conduit Fist training. The bodies power rises, the strength, speed, durability, and other aspects of ones power increase dramatically and insanely fast upon performing the conduit fist technique, which Darshe has made liberal usage of. Dispel Bound An extremely fearsome technique used by High Level Super Sapiens. Darshe initially unlocked this genetic trait of Super Sapiens during an extremely dangerous battle where not even his Super Sapien 2 power sufficed against his enemy. He was informed about it by John, but only ever learned to control it properly thanks to Kazuki Cross, A neutral female Super Sapien who was Johns number one comrade back in the day. Kazuki taught Darshe how to manifest and control the extremely elaborate technique. Dispel Bound is a defensive technique in nature but it is not solely limited to defending. It composes hundreds of billions of spherical shields surrounding Darshe's entire body. Each of these shields have above universal durability to be even damaged in the slightest, can regenerate at the speed of instant. In order to break the dispel bound one must defeat the shields one at a time. Even then, it is extremely difficult. A battle between highly skilled, highly realized Super Sapiens is a battle of dispel bounds. Darshe can destroy his enemies dispel bound layers, but at the same time his own are being destroyed from a high speed battle. While fighting, the Super Sapien must constantly repair their own Dispel Bound layers, but above that, a unique effect is assigned to each and every layer of the hundreds of billions of shields that surround the Super Sapien. These effects are extremely haxx and can revolve around rejection of fate, instant victory, mass increasing/decreasing, spacetime manipulation, atomic destruction, and many, many more. Super Sapiens with mastery of the 8th sense can identify with and take precautions to get through a shield layers particular effect but doing so requires instant thinking speed and unsurpassed genius. Darshe has become a complete and utter master of the Dispel Bound and has raised every aspect of his layers and their effects, to absolutely indescribably high levels. Transformations Quotes Trivia Category:Pages added by DarkSchneiderZX Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Android Category:Bio Warriors